


welcome home

by fullsan



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: 99z 00z 01z 02z mostly, Aged-Up Character(s), Almost all X1 is there, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cravity members too, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Hickeys, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Party, Sihun is the new Jackson, and they were ROOMMATES, pure fluff, suggestive?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsan/pseuds/fullsan
Summary: When Wonjin looked back at Minhee, he found him smiling right by his side, both in his bed. Wonjin blushed a little, not sure if it was because Minhee was looking at him with sparkling eyes, because he gave him his hoodie to sleep or because he was sitting in his bed next to him (or a mix of everything). Minhee opened his mouth, probably to say that they should sleep, and Wonjin gathered all the energy he had left to hug Minhee and force him to lay on his bed, tugging his head on his chest and closing his eyes.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Kang Minhee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> please note that the display name in the chats are how the other person has that contact saved as! enjoy ♥

“Actually, I don’t think is is a good idea,” Wonjin mutters, trying to stop his friend from uploading the pictures of his dorm.

“Hyung, we talked about this already, you can’t keep going with two works. It is going to kill you”

The older sighed, finally letting go of Hyeongjun’s hands to let him finish whatever he was writing in that stupid website. As much as Wonjin didn’t like the truth, he couldn’t keep up with the university, working in the café next to it and also the night shifts at the counseling center. Of course, Hyeongjun and his friends were forcing him to quit it as soon as they saw how he started to fell asleep in class or how he managed to do a chocolate parfait with strawberries. Jungmo wouldn’t let that die at least for the following four months.

Wonjin loved his apartment, he really did, and Jungmo graduating wasn’t a problem until Beomgyu started dating someone and Wonjin had to face the rent alone. He just couldn’t. He received his parent’s money, but it wasn’t enough. The idea of finding a new roommate disgusted him, but he knew his plan wouldn’t last a month. 

“And there it goes!”

Hyeongjun handed Wonjin back his phone, smiling blissfully. He just smiled back, checking the information Hyeongjun wrote.

“ _ Hi! I’m Wonjin and my roommate left me for his boyfriend, so I am in need of a new cute roommate since I can’t keep up with two works— _ ” Wonjin sighed, looking how Hyeongjun got up in a straight line to his fridge. 

“Was it necessary? To talk about my miserable life?”

“It won’t be miserable when you find a new roommate. Be quiet and keep reading,” Hyeongjun took a can of cola, closing the door. “Do you want one?”

Wonjin shook his head, reading again the bright screen of his red phone “ _ —You have to be responsible and clean because I will no hesitate in screaming at you if you don’t clean your things. The space is huge and you can bring your friends whenever you want but let me know about it first! There are two rooms available so you can choose and— _ ” Blah, blah, blah. Hyeongjun knew how to write, putting all those academic essay writings at use. He smiled, not bothering to finish the whole text. It was already posted, after all.

“So, what now?”

“Now we wait!” 

Hyeongjun sat besides Wonjin in the sofa, resting all his weight on his side and complaining until he surrendered and connected his phone to his TV so they could watch  _ Love Alarm _ together.

**_You have (1) new message!_ **

Wonjin opened his eyes slowly, trying to get used to the darkness of the room. The TV could be heard in the distance but he didn’t have any plans on paying attention to whatever it was playing, focusing on the weight he had literally on top of him. Hyeongjun groaned when Wonjin lifted himself a little so he could get his phone. The brightness of the screen made him close his eyes, squirting so he could see who wanted to talk with him at one in the night.

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ Hi! Are you still looking for a roommate? _

He looked at the notification, squirting his eyes, until realization hit him and he remembered that he was, indeed, looking for a roommate and that his best friend posted on an app for it. He replied hurriedly, checking his words five times before sending the message back.

**_Ham Wonjin:_ **

_ Hi, yes I am ^^ _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ Oh _

_ Great!  _ _ ( ◡‿◡ *) _

_ I am sorry for bothering you this late _

_ I am really interested on it! _

**_Ham Wonjin:_ **

_ That’s great! _

_ Hm _

_ Tomorrow is Sunday, maybe you would like to see the apartment…? _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ I would appreciate it!  _

_ But I am 100% sure that I would love to live there _

_ Just if you are comfortable with it!  _ _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^) _

_ We can meet tomorrow and then you judge if we can live together  _

_ I am staying at a friend’s house now so I really need an appartment  _ _ ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡ _

“God, he uses kaomojis. That’s so fucking cute _ ”. _ Wonjin bit his lower lip, checking if the boy had a profile picture to check it or something he could use as an image for. Luckily, or unfortunately, the boy had created his profile 2 hours ago and had the default image the program assigned to new users. He sighed, looking at how Hyeongjun put a selca he took last week as the profile picture.

**_Ham Wonjin:_ **

_ Are you busy tomorrow’s morning? _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ No!! _

**_Ham Wonjin:_ **

_ Is 11 am fine for you? _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ Perfect! _

_ The location is in the post so I guess I will see you tomorrow? _

**_Ham Wonjin:_ **

_ Sure! _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ Awesome!  _ _ (๑˘︶˘๑) _

_ Have a good night, I am so sorry for bothering you this late!  _

**_Ham Wonjin:_ **

_ You too! _

It was definitely not a good idea. If Wonjin had it bad already sleeping with the thoughts of a cute boy who used kaomojis in 2020 and sounded adorable, he was not ready to see him in real life. The bell of his apartment ringed some minutes before 11, making Hyeongjun clap in excitement next to him.

__

“I really hope he is cute”

__

“And if he is not, I still need the money. I just wish he is nice,” Wonjin said, pushing Hyeongjun aside so he could open the door. And then, he stood there, just looking at the boy that was in front of him, of them, or, better said, to his chest. Wonjin lifted up his gaze, forgetting that he was supposed to be breathing then their eyes found each other. 

__

Kang Minhee may be cute texting, but he was definitely handsome. Tall and slim, long black hair almost hiding his eyes, and a big cute smile that showed his small teeth. Wonjin's legs threatened to fail him as he felt unable to articulate any word. He had freckles. Fucking freckles. Wonjin couldn’t deal with it. No. He definitely couldn’t.

__

“Hi! I’m Minhee!”

__

He waved at him, even his waving was cute. Wonjin came back to the reality, receiving an elbow in his ribs thanks to Hyeongjun's elbow. Minhee laughed a little, noticing that Wonjin was just there, staring at him. 

__

“Hi! I’m Wonjin, and this is Hyeongjun”

__

“Hi!”

__

“He helped me putting that ad,” Wonjin explained, putting himself aside and letting Minhee enter the house. The same second they had Minhee’s back in sight, Hyeongjun muttered in not a very subtle tone how " _ he is so handsome" _ and how " _ you can’t miss this opportunity, hyung" _ . Wonjin smiled when Minhee looked back at them, closing the door and stepping into the living room.

__

Minhee was not just cute and handsome, he was polite and funny. He had no flaws. He also said that he was clean and that he had a job, an actual job in a cat café, and Wonjin was just melting. His voice was sweet and the way he looked at Wonjin was making him lost all his faith in everyone else. Hyeongjun was almost in love too, saying a few times that he wished his boyfriend was this nice. Wonjin made a mental note to text Seongmin after, or to blackmail Hyeongjun in the future. 

__

He told them how he was practically kicked out of his dorm because one of his roommates didn’t pay his part of the rent and they were forced to look for another one, how he liked this place because it was close to his job and how he didn’t mind the hour in bus that separated his university from Wonjin’s place. Wonjin also learnt that day that Minhee liked eggs with his ramen but that he didn’t like kimchi at all, that he liked bad jokes and that he would be a great roommate. Wonjin was so lucky.

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ Thank you for today! _

_ I am so sorry I had to go, I didn’t realize it was this late _

_ Luckily I got to work on time  _ _ (*≧ω≦*) _

**_Ham Wonjin:_ **

_ I am glad you did _

_ Do you use a keyboard for that? _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ Yes~ _

_ Kaomojis are more funny than emojis _

_ Just look _

_ <(￣︶￣)> _

_ How can you express that with emojis? _

_ Or this? _

_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ _

_ Yeah, you can’t! _

**_Ham Wonjin:_ **

_ Cute _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ Try it! _

_ Oh _

_ (*ﾉωﾉ) _

**_Ham Wonjin:_ **

_ Okay _

_ Hm _

_ (^˵◕ω◕˵^) _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ I used that yesterday! _

_ It looks like you _

_ It’s cute (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ _

_ Drop your number! I’ll text you later after work _

_ Good luck with that essay, hyung! _

Wonjin breathed deeply, giving the spring breeze and all the allergies free access to his lungs and coughing not long after. He wrote his phone number quickly, trying to ignore how his cheeks turned red after Minhee called him cute. There was no way he would look like that emoji, right? Hyeongjun mimicked him, and joined their hands instead.

“He is nice”

“Yeah, maybe he is way too nice,” Hyeongjun laughed, stopping next to the bus stop. Wonjin smiled and let him go, observing how his friend eyed the screen with the time left for the bus to come.

“Be careful, hyung”

“I know, I know. I can’t fall in love with my roommate”

“You can, but I don’t want to see you developing one-sided feelings towards him”

“I won’t” 

Wonjin assured him a few more times that he won’t, but both of them knew that Minhee was everything Wonjin wanted for someone. Maybe Minhee fulfilled all his requirements because someone wrote all those characteristics as a demand in the apartment add, but Wonjin didn’t need to know that — at least for now. 

**_+82 17 0902 2708:_ **

_ (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡ _

_ Guess who I am! _

**_Wonjin-hyung_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^) _ **_:_ **

_ Hm… _

_ Hi…? _

_ Sorry, I think you got the number wrong…? _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ What?! _

_ Oh… _

_ I’m sorry? _

_ Aren’t you Ham Wonjin…? _

**_Wonjin-hyung_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^) _ **_:_ **

_ Hahaha _

_ I am _

_ Sorry _

_ I’ve always wanted to do that _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ Hyuungg  _ _ (╥ω╥) _

_ God, I was so shocked  _

**_Wonjin-hyung_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^) _ **_:_ **

_ Sorry sorry _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ How did you save me? _

**_Wonjin-hyung_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^) _ **_:_ **

_ Does it matter? _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ Yess _

_ For me you are _

_ “Wonjin-hyung (^˵◕ω◕˵^)” _

**_Wonjin-hyung_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^) _ **_:_ **

_ I still don’t see why you think I look like that _

_ You are similar to the one you sent me before _

_ Wait _

_ This one _

_ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ Heart included? _

**_Wonjin-hyung_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^) _ **_:_ **

_ Heart included _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡ _

_ Can I really go tomorrow with everything already? _

**_Wonjin-hyung_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^) _ **_:_ **

_ Yeah _

_ Come and we can clean the room together after your classes _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ Okay! _

_ So? _

**_Wonjin-hyung_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^) _ **_:_ **

_ So? _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ My nickname _

**_Wonjin-hyung_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^) _ **_:_ **

_ We just met each other so _

_ It’s just your name _

**_Kang Minhee:_ **

_ And yet you said *heart included* _

_ That is why you can’t trust men _

**_Wonjin-hyung_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^) _ **_:_ **

_ Okay _

_ I’ll change it _

**_Minhee_ ** _ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) _ **_:_ **

_ Yeeyy _

_ Goodnight hyung _

_ Sweet dreams! _

“So, what music do you usually listen to? Do you listen to music or…?” Minhee asked, taking a box and lifting it. Wonjin stood by the door, making room so Minhee could exit to the other room. 

__

“Yeah, I use music a lot when I am alone”

__

Wonjin swore he hears Minhee’s small laugh in the distance, finding him back in the room not long after.

__

“I use music too when I am alone. Do you mind if I put a playlist or something?”

__

He smiled when Minhee pulled out his phone, noticing a pink case with an strawberry in the middle. Minhee was looking at him, expecting an answer. Right, Wonjin didn’t reply. He opened another box and put some things inside it, wondering how they never opened that room in months or how Jungmo didn’t miss any of the things that left behind.

__

“Yeah. Yeah, sure”

__

Minhee liked kpop girlgroups, and some boygroups too. They fell into a comfortable silence, talking a little when it was needed and to comment some songs sometimes. The room was finished, full of Minhee’s things not long after two hours, both resting in said room’s bed. Wonjin felt like a child when he got flushed at the contact of their fingers. Minhee smiled slightly, still looking at the ceiling.

__

“I am glad I found your apartment, hyung”

__

“Why is that?”

__

He turned on his side, now facing Minhee who turned to talk with him too. Their eyes were at the same level, noticing how handsome up close Minhee really was. He just smiled, feeling really happy when the younger was smiling at him with a wide smile, freckles spreading in his cheeks. He was adorable.

__

“Because it is nice. And you are nice too. Thank you, I really hope we can get along”

__

“I do too, Minhee”

__

And Wonjin really hoped they did. 

**_Minhee_ ** _ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) _ **_:_ **

_ Hyunnggggg _

_ Are you there?? _

_ Hyuunngggggggg _

_ (＞﹏＜) _

_ Wonjin hyungggggggggggggg _

_ Hyuuuunnnnggggg  _ _ (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞ _

**_Wonjin-hyung_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^) _ **_:_ **

_ What? _

_ Minhee I am working _

_ :( _

**_Minhee_ ** _ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) _ **_:_ **

_ [Image attached] _

_ Do you like it? Should I buy it in another color? _

_ I think it matches with the kitchen well _

_ But we can hang it on the entrance _

**_Wonjin-hyung_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^) _ **_:_ **

_ Why do you want to buy a blackboard? _

**_Minhee_ ** _ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) _ **_:_ **

_ So we can write our timetables _

_ If we use this we can know when the other is working _

_ Oh, wait! _

_ I found one with the times already on it! _

_ [Image attached] _

_ Isn’t it cute?  _ _ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) _

**_Wonjin-hyung_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^) _ **_:_ **

_ Oh God _

_ Yeah _

_ It is _

_ Buy it _

_ I’ll send you my half later _

Wonjin sighed, putting his phone on silent mode and sliding it on the pocket of his apron again. He tried not to think about how cute was that Minhee wanted to know about his class hours and when he worked. One month living with him and yeah, he found Minhee’s flaws, but overall: he was perfect. Their personalities didn’t crash at all, just when Minhee complained about wanting to cook something for dinner, for him, and Wonjin banned him from the kitchen the second time Minhee managed to create fire from the induction plate. Wonjin still wondered how the fuck he managed to do that while he was making pasta.

Minhee was the light in Wonjin’s life that he felt like he was missing, someone that was actually glad when he come back home, someone to wish good morning to or someone who cherished on him when he had an oral presentation; someone who stayed with him late at night when he had to study, someone who made him a coffee because he looked tired or someone who asked how your day went. Minhee was all of that. And Wonjin felt like a fool for neglecting himself to admit that he was feeling  _ things _ .

One month into Minhee, and he made too much for him. Wonjin arrived at nine, just after his shift finished, smelling something chicken. He found Minhee in the sofá, wearing a big red hoodie with his cap on, shorts even if it was cold outside, two boxes of fried chicken in the table.

“Hyung! Welcome home,” Minhee got up immediately, locking his phone and pushing it aside, shrinking his legs and sitting properly so Wonjin could sit besides him.

“Chicken again?”

“I wasn’t going to, but I Donghyun called me… an hour ago? and begged me to take it”

Wonjin just nodded, letting Minhee know that he was listening to him while he opened both boxes: one full with chicken and the other one full of fries. Both cold. He picked them, getting up and walking to the kitchen. Minhee followed him, like a puppy, still talking. 

“They had to close early today but they had a lot of chicken done, so I had no option. He gave it for free so you don’t have to give me anything”

“You could have put them on a plate and in the microwave or something, how many time has passed?”

“Not too much. Sorry. Hyeongjun sent me a message and I didn’t notice”

He smiled, setting the timer to a few minutes and letting the chicken warm. When he turned back, he didn’t expect to see Minhee seated in the counter, looking at him with that smile of him that makes Wonjin heart melt, matching the freckles and wrinkles appearing in his nose. They had a ten centimeters difference, but at times like this Minhee looked to small in Wonjin’s eyes, his hands tucked in the hoodie holding onto the table and swinging his legs that couldn't touch the floor. It was so domestic, and Wonjin loved every second of it. 

“What did he say?”

“If you were home already, because you didn’t text him after class”

“What a whiny baby. I can’t live without having any of you at my back if I don’t say that I am alive every four hours”

“Well, you can’t blame us! We just care about you, that’s it”

“Keep saying that,” Wonjin stuck out his tongue in a playful way, Minhee mimicking the gesture the second he made it. The microwave beeps and Wonjin is forced to stop looking at Minhee to focus on their food. “Did you buy the blackboard in the end?”

“I did!”

Minhee replies happily, jumping to the ground and running with little steps to his room. Wonjin didn’t need to look to know how Minhee was running or the expression he had on his face.

And that is how they spend the rest of the night, Minhee painting in the board their classes and their work-hours, his in pink and Wonjin’s in red, sometimes both colors in the same time. Wonjin complains while he eats the chicken about how it would be easier to choose other colors but no, Minhee doesn’t accept a no for an answer and Wonjin just lets him do whatever he wants.

**_Whiny baby Jun:_ **

_ Where are you? _

_ We are all waiting for you _

**_Hyungie but shortie:_ **

_ Sorry _

_ We are still in the bus _

_ Mini took way too long choosing the t-shirt _

**_Whiny baby Jun:_ **

_ He didn’t text me! _

_ This morning he said he wanted to wear the pink one _

**_Hyungie but shortie:_ **

_ Yeah but _

_ When he saw that I was wearing _

_ He complained that he was too soft _

**_Whiny baby Jun:_ **

_ Hyung are you wearing the black crop top? _

**_Hyungie but shortie:_ **

_ Yeah _

**_Whiny baby Jun:_ **

_ Ohhhh _

_ Go for it! _

**_Hyungie but shortie:_ **

_ Go for what? _

**_Whiny baby Jun:_ **

_ Mini _

_ We can play truth or dare  _

_ Go and smooch him _

**_Hyungie but shortie:_ **

_ For the nth time, Hyeongjun _

_ I don’t like Minhee _

**_Whiny baby Jun:_ **

_ Lying to your best friend… _

_ Lying to yourself… _

_ That’s sad, Hyung _

**_Hyungie but shortie:_ **

_ We are here _

_ Shut up before I force you to shut up _

He didn’t need Hyeongjun to tell him that he was lying to himself, because he wasn’t. Wonjin was fully aware about his feelings for Minhee. It wasn’t something sudden, like a realization or a moment in which you see that special someone and you say  _ oh, maybe I like them _ , no. Wonjin knew he was falling for Minhee, he let himself fall for him. Everyday, little by little, Wonjin knew he liked Minhee. And he just accepted it. 

Wonjin wasn’t sure if it was a tiny crush or if it was like  _ like, _ because Minhee was all he ever wanted; or if it was Minhee’s freckles and his dumb smile saying “Good morning, hyung”, with a slight smell of strawberries and the sight of Minhee’s in a long white t-shirt cooking breakfast for him after a shower. Maybe it was because they were roommates.

And for the exact same reason, Wonjin couldn’t ruin it. Minhee could like him back, yeah, but he could also not. Considering Minhee liked him too, Wonjin wasn’t sure if they relationship would work (or that was what he said to himself). Because they were roommates, Wonjin can’t risk their friendship.

Three months together were enough for them to be walking together, hand by hand. Minhee called him hyung and other variants, but Wonjin just called him Mini. Mini, because Minhee pouted for a day saying that they were close and he wanted Wonjin to call him Mini too. He couldn’t say no. 

He also couldn’t say no when Minhee started tagging along with his friends. He wasn’t surprised, knowing that Minhee would fit perfectly in them in the same way he fitted in his life. Wonjin loved how Hyeongjun and Minhee played Mario Kart in the living room while he had to write an essay, or how Minhee and Beomgyu baked some cakes. He loved too when Jungmo, Serim and Allen came over and Minhee let them have their time together, or how he prepared something for them to eat. 

That didn’t make Wonjin less worried about tonight’s situation, actually. Sihun invited them over, to his brand new house he was sharing with Wooseok, Seungyoun, Seungwoo, Hangyul AND Yohan. He joked with Minhee that they had to be careful in the future to not end up like them, wasting their money in a big house to spend the whole day fighting just because they wanted to held parties. Minhee thought that it was a cool idea living with all your friends, but Minhee didn’t know them yet. Wonjin was sure he would change his opinion. 

Minhee was looking beautiful, dancing in the middle of the room with Hyeongjun and Taeyoung, and Wonjin couldn’t stop looking. They didn’t drink too much, just a few shots and two cups of something, maybe Minhee was on his third but Wonjin had his back rested on the wall while he was drinking his second. He wasn’t a fan of the alcohol or of whatever was what his friends prepared in that big bucket, but he really needed to loosen a little if he was supposed to last all night in a house with probably a hundred people.

“Are you alone, sweetheart?”

Wonjin’s body tensed at the touch of fingertips in his bare stomach, blushing and ready to throw a punch to whoever did that to him. Serim knew exactly how his friend would react, so he was ready to stop it, forcing Wonjin to relax and rest his side on the wall. Yeah, Serim’s hands felt cold against his skin but he didn’t complain when the older let one of his hands on his hips, pulling him closer and looking straight at him.

“Busy looking at your loverboy?”

“Why everyone says that?”

“Because that is how you look when you look at him,” Wonjin stopped looking at Serim’s face, faking a nausea and drinking from his cup. A long gulp, avoiding the stupid smirk his friend was making. “Don’t you want to dance?”

“‘m not drunk enough”

Serim laughed, knowing Wonjin was already tipsy considering how he didn’t flinch and he still allowed Serim to held him like that.

“Sure, whatev — ”

“Hyung”

Minhee stood there, right by his side. Wonjin separated himself from the wall, turning a little so he could face Minhee’s eyes. It was the first time he saw something in Minhee’s eyes he wasn’t used to. He frowned, worried someone did something to Minhee or that something happened in general. Wonjin didn’t notice Serim was still holding onto him. 

“Yes, Mini?”

“Can you help me to find the toilet? There is too many people and it’s kind of scary,” Minhee said that in a tiny voice, not caring about the loud noises echoing in their heads or in their lungs, but Wonjin managed to understand every word of it. He nodded, handing over his cup to Serim’s chest, who took it with both hands and a smuggy smile.

“Sure, let’s go,” Three seconds and Minhee’s hand found Wonjin’s, interlacing their fingers. Usually, Wonjin would blush and make a joke about how Minhee has 22 years old but he was still holding his hand like they were two teenagers. Minhee always fights back and says that he just likes Wonjin’s hand because it is small and they seem to fit with each other. Wonjin loved to hear that anything between them fit well, because that was how he exactly felt. 

Sometimes Wonjin liked to think that Minhee was made just for him, because they personalities fitted, they lives fitted too, even their hands fitter. Wonjin didn’t want to think how bad he wanted to try out and see if their lips fitted too. And less if he was going to absorb that thought next to him while he was tipsy looking for a bathroom. Wonjin sometimes hated the social pressure that pushed him to drink at parties, how how he needed it to socialice on them.

Bathroom found and Minhee saying he wanted to breath outside, Wonjin saw that Minhee was a little bit drunk. He pouted when Wonjin explained how outside the air was worse because probably the backyard would be full of people smoking, focusing his gaze on how pretty that damn lip tint looked on Minhee’s lips when he was pouting like that. Minhee usually pouted at him to get whatever he wanted, but something felt different in the way Minhee held onto his arm and said “hyung” in a tiny whine. 

But Hyeongjun had other plans for them, interrupting they little scene next to the stairs. Yeah, probably it was funny to see how a full ass grown up man were holding into a tiny boy with a crop top and brown hair. Wonjin didn’t try to say no, nor he had an option to, and he was sitting down in the floor next to Seongmin and Jungmo, Minhee far gone in the sofa next to Hyeongjun sounding so so excited for playing truth or dare. It didn't even make sense to try to get the idea out of Hyeongjun's head, knowing that the fastest option to get along with it was joining them. If you can’t beat them, join them, right?

So long so far, Wonjin hadn’t say a word. He liked to see how his friends teased each other, how Yohan came from time to time claiming that he wanted to play too but Seungwoo didn’t allow him too, how Jungmo always asked the weirdest questions or how Hyeongjun was the literal evil. He almost chokes on his own spit when Minhee chose truth and Hyeongjun asked him if he ever had sex with someone. He didn’t know he was holding his breath when Minhee said he didn’t, trying to cover it drinking a little from his almost empty cup.

“Serim!” Hyeongjun clapped with energy, Allen and Minhee following him. Dumb, dumber and the dumbest. Minhee smiled, eyeing Serim who was just in front of him. He smiled, and Wonjin looked back at his cup when Serim looked back at him. He hated the way Serim turned on in parties, same as a horny teenager flirting with all his friends, with the difference of that Serim just liked to mess with his friends, all of them, because he knew the power he held. Serim was a bitch. Hyeongjun always said two could play the same game, and Seongmin always complained about how right he is. 

“Dare,” and no one, not even Minhee or Daehwi got surprised. Jinyoung said “oh no” louder than he intended, making everyone in their circle laugh. Hyeongjun rubbed his hands while his mind tried to work, focusing on everyone’s gaze. Wonjin knew how this worked, so he tried his best to remain as unbothered as possible, not looking anywhere even if his mind was already screaming that he didn’t look at Minhee in the last minute. 

“Why don’t you go and kiss the person you find the most attractive today?”

“A peak? Seconds? What do you want, little devil,” Allen laughed at the remark, wishing he was as smart as Serim when a few rounds before Hyeongjun made him kiss Yohan twice, in the middle of the room.

“How about you kiss them and then see if they want to keep kissing or they prefer to keep it short?”

Serim got up, agreeing with Beomgyu’s instructions when Hyeongjun said how much he loved Beomgyu. Wonjin finally lifted his gaze, ready to find Serim making out with Lucas, Subin, or Yeonjun, but he really didn’t expect to see Serim seating just in front of him. Some of their friends gasped, others clapped; Wonjin took the opportunity to talk with Serim.

“What are you doing?”

“You trust Hyeongjun, right? Trust me, too”

And Serim joined their lips together. It wasn’t the first time they ended up kissing because of Hyeongjun’s ideas, but this time Serim was kissing him differently. Usually, Serim would give him a short kiss in the mouth following it with one on his nose, claiming that he couldn’t kiss him in any other way. Then, why his tongue was inside of his mouth now? His hands found their way in Wonjin’s hips again, pressing a bit harder and making Wonjin quiver a little. Serim was kissing him hard, and he wasn’t doing anything to make it stop. 

It felt good, a brief taste of orange in his lips mixing with his own of vainilla, his tongue tasting something really really sweet, and Wonjin felt like he couldn’t get enough of that. He must be way too drunk already, his mind not even processing that he was making out with Serim, one of his best friends, in front of Minhee, his roommate and the boy he liked. And above that, he was doing it in front of his friends and probably the whole room with the loud cheering they made at the start.

Serim bit his lip with the same intensity he started the kiss, making Wonjin sigh deeply and breathe, trying to fill his lungs with the air he missed. He opened his eyes slowly, finding Serim with that stupid smile in his face again and his own hands holding his t-shirt tightly. He laughed, getting up and not saying a word. Wonjin felt how his cheeks burned, realization finally hitting him. Once Hyeongjun tried to keep the game going, Wonjin finished his cup. He couldn’t dare to look at Minhee in the eyes. 

“Minhee! How lucky~?”

Wonjin rested his head on Jungmo’s shoulder, who didn’t hesitate on lifting his arm to pet him and cover his face at the same time. He didn’t miss the small smile he had on his lips too, “Truth”. Minhee’s voice didn’t sound like before, and Wonjin thought, just thought, about ignoring how hard he wanted to be devoured by the ground to look at him. 

“You can’t, this is the third time so it should be automatically a dare,” Hyeongjun said again how much he loved Mark, and Wonjin smiled at how Hyeongjun always acted like appreciated everyone’s ideas when the truth was that he owned the game. If he didn’t like someone’s suggestion, he would change it until it fitted his liking. He guessed Hyeongjun wanted to do something with Minhee and Wonjin just focused on closing his eyes and the feeling of Jungmo’s fingertips.

“Do you know how to make hickeys? Can you give someone a hickey while they sit on your lap?”

Wonjin hated Hyeongjun so much. Wonjin hated Hyeongjun so much, because he  _ knew _ that Minhee was going to chose him. Because it was Minhee’s first time seeing half of the people they were playing with, and even if he was extremely sociable and a pure extrovert, Minhee will choose someone he is comfortable with. And because he was drunk too. All of them. Wonjin didn't want to check the time. 

“Anyone?” Minhee’s voice was sweet, and Wonjin wished he didn’t drunk this much to appreciate it properly.

“Yeah, chose anyone you feel comfortable enough to do it. I’m sure everyone here loves hickeys,” And Jungmo snorted at Hyeongjun’s words. He snorted shamelessly, stopping with the strokes. Wonjin knew Jungmo knew it too, that Wonjin was such a  _ sucker _ for hickeys. He hoped he had enough energy in the morning to kill Hyeongjun. His eyes opened slowly, as he looked Minhee directly in the eyes. 

His  _ baby _ was in the sofa, in the same position Wonjin’s eyes last saw him, but this time he had his cheeks red enough to be seen in the darkness; hair messy probably ruined from running his fingers through it and his inner lip being bitten with his front teeth. God, Wonjin was supposed to look at him to give the reassurance he knew Minhee would be looking for, to tell him that it was okay that he is willing to do it; but he couldn’t gave it back properly, not when Minhee was literally looking at him like he wanted to eat him. 

“Hyung, do you mind coming here?”

No direct address to him, but it wasn’t like they needed it.

Wonjin pushed Hyeongjun aside when he arrived at the couch, who sat in Allen’s lap claiming that he needed to see that in first row. He stood in front of Minhee, hiding his face with his hands and breathing deeply. Minhee laughed, grabbing both sides of Wonjin’s trousers with his index fingers. It was fine. It was fine. He just had to endure it. It was a hickey, and he loved them. There should be nothing wrong with it, he should be okay as long as he endured it properly. He was in public. It was embarrassing enough already. 

“Minhee, if you make him moan I will buy you chicken”

“Hyeongjun,” Wonjin death looked at Hyeongjun in the eye, making him laugh loudly.

His bottom rested on top of Minhee’s legs, finding that yeah, he fitted perfectly there too. It was embarrassing, probably even more than the make out he had some minutes ago with Serim. Minhee’s eyes held the galaxies and Wonjin collected all the willpower he had left to not kiss him right there. Minhee’s hands found their way close to Wonjin’s chest, fingertips caressing slowly his collarbone and his neck.

“Hyung, is it really okay? I can finish the cup”

“I‘m okay. I don’t want you to drink more. And you are not going to believe me but I love hickeys,” Minhee laughed, planting a kiss in Wonjin’s neck. His hands found their way on Minhee’s shoulder, his body shuddering at the contact of his lips and the following words.

“Great, because I am very good making them”

Wonjin wished Minhee lied to him, but he was damn right. 

Minhee’s teeth dug into his skin, sucking it with an intensity Wonjin never felt before. He bit his lip hard, probably too hard, hurting already. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t just moan there in front of everyone, in Minhee’s arms. They were surrounding him, and Wonjin never felt so small, so vulnerable. Minhee bit harder, sucked him again and moving it from side to side, not even feeling his lips anymore. Wonjin let out a muffled moan and Minhee finally, finally let go of him. He didn’t want to look up to him, or to anyone. His lips hurted, but his neck hurted more. It had been amazing. 

He closed his eyes, breathing hard and deep with his face hidden in Minhee’s chest, both of his arms still holding him. He must be drunk, very very drunk, because everything in his head was blurried and he swore he heard Minhee mutter in his ear.

_ “Mine” _

His eyes found Minhee’s, breathings interlacing and noses almost touching. He was looking for something, something that told him that Minhee didn’t say that or any sign that told him that Minhee was joking, but he didn’t find any. Instead, Minhee’s eyes were just looking back at him, his hands now resting in both sides of his thighs. 

Wonjin eyed Minhee’s lips, and Minhee did the same. It was like the rest of the world disappeared and they were there alone, looking at each other. Wonjin wished the voices inside of his head that said “You can’t ruin this friendship” shut up when he was drunk, because he had the courage, and he knew he won’t have an opportunity like this one again.

Hyeongjun popped right besides them, taking them back to the real world and claiming that they want to continue the game, not missing how he implied that maybe they want to continue  _ that _ somewhere else. He sat besides Jungmo again, not saying a word about how cold his stomach felt without Minhee’s arms, without his touch, without his gaze over his eyes, without Minhee.

However, the game didn’t last long, ending it 30 minutes or so after. Wonjin didn’t know. He didn’t know which hour was, or where they were going to, but he trusted Minhee knew they were going the right way back home. They talked a little, Minhee joking that he didn’t knew that Wonjin was such a lightweight drinker and Wonjin bickering back that Minhee were worse.

“Stay here,” Wonjin grabbed onto Minhee’s shirt, trying his best to sound normal. He wasn’t drunk anymore, but he was tired. He hoped Minhee though he was still drunk, he hoped Minhee was drunk too and that he agreed to sleep with him.

“Are you going to sleep like that?”

“Yeah,” He was too tired to change clothes, and if it wasn’t for Minhee, he would have gone to bed with his belt and shoes, “Lay here with me, I want cuddles”

Wonjin smiled triumphant at Minhee’s reaction, blushing and putting his hands above Wonjin’s, “Okay, let me go to the toilet first, okay?”

He nodded, looking how Minhee disappeared from his sight and hiding his face on his hands once he was completely sure his roommate couldn’t see him. He could manage it, he wasn’t doing something bad. With the handholding and nicknames, they cuddled in the sofa sometimes. Sleeping together shouldn’t be bad, both being fully aware of what they were doing and of how tired they were. Wonjin really wanted, from the bottom of his heart, sincerely, to sleep hugging someone. He laid on his bed, now looking at the ceiling and closing his eyes.

Minhee came back with his pajamas, and Wonjin opened his eyes for a moment when he heard the sound of his door opening. Wonjin admired how he was capable of doing that at 7 am when the mere thought of lifting up his arms to get rid of his crop top made him feel tired — more tired than he already was. 

“Hyung, lift your arms”

“What? Don’t wanna”

“Hyung, I’m not going to let you sleep in a crop top. Lift your arms and get up a little”

Wonjin did as he was told, sitting again but not opening his eyes, lifting his arms just a little. Minhee’s chuckle was the best sound Wonjin heard in his life, his words dying in his throat when Minhee put him his hoodie. It felt like a slap in Wonjin’s face, waking up completely at the strong smell of the strawberry cologne Minhee used mixed with his own smell, something similar to vainilla, and he felt like melting there. Minhee’s clothes must be expensive, because Wonjin never felt a fabric so soft before. 

When he looked back at Minhee, he found him smiling right by his side, both in his bed. Wonjin blushed a little, not sure if it was because Minhee was looking at him with sparkling eyes, because he gave him his hoodie to sleep or because he was sitting in his bed next to him (or a mix of everything). Minhee opened his mouth, probably to say that they should sleep, and Wonjin gathered all the energy he had left to hug Minhee and force him to lay on his bed, tugging his head on his chest and closing his eyes.

“Goodnight, Mini”

“Goodnight, hyung”

**_Mini_ ** **_✧˖°_ ** _ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) _ **_:_ **

_ Hyungg _

_ I’m buying chicken and beer for dinner!  _ _ ♡( ◡‿◡ ) _

_ Come quickly after work _

_ I’ll be waiting (♡˙︶˙♡ ) _

**_Hyung ♥_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^).｡.:*♡ _ **_:_ **

_ Of course you will be waiting, dummy _

_ What are we celebrating? _

_ You passed your exam? _

**_Mini_ ** **_✧˖°_ ** _ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) _ **_:_ **

_ I did!  _ _ o(>ω<)o _

**_Hyung ♥_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^).｡.:*♡ _ **_:_ **

_ See? I told you you could do it _

_ Congratulations, Mini :) _

**_Mini_ ** **_✧˖°_ ** _ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) _ **_:_ **

_ … _

_ („• ֊ •„) _

**_Hyung ♥_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^).｡.:*♡ _ **_:_ **

_ … _

_ Okay _

_ Congratulations, Mini ♥ _

_ Better? _

**_Mini_ ** **_✧˖°_ ** _ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) _ **_:_ **

_ Hmm _

_ No _

_ (`ー´) _

**_Hyung ♥_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^).｡.:*♡ _ **_:_ **

_ … _

**_Mini_ ** **_✧˖°_ ** _ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) _ **_:_ **

_ ( `ε´ ) _

**_Hyung ♥_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^).｡.:*♡ _ **_:_ **

_ … _

_ Congratulations Mini! ♥ _

_ (つ≧▽≦)つ _

**_Mini_ ** **_✧˖°_ ** _ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) _ **_:_ **

_ Yeeey  _ _ ヽ(≧◡≦)八(o^ ^o)ノ _

**_Hyung ♥_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^).｡.:*♡ _ **_:_ **

_ I'll see you later _

**_Mini_ ** **_✧˖°_ ** _ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) _ **_:_ **

_ Hyung _

**_Hyung ♥_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^).｡.:*♡ _ **_:_ **

_ What?  _

**_Mini_ ** **_✧˖°_ ** _ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) _ **_:_ **

_ Bring cake please  _

**_Hyung ♥(^˵◕ω◕˵^).｡.:*♡:_ ** __

_ Strawberry?  _

**_Mini_ ** **_✧˖°_ ** _ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) _ **_:_ **

_ Oreo  _

Wonjin walked up the stairs, a small box in hand with two pieces of cake he took from the café, his footprints getting stuck in the snow. Half a year living with with Minhee and he was completely sure Minhee would be his death someday. 

They didn’t talk about it. Never. Not a little. They never mentioned the topic or suggested it, but the touches between them increased until they became something normal between them. Hugging each other, holding hands at home, small kisses in their cheeks, sometimes sleeping together. Wonjin loved to see how affectionate Minhee was, falling into a routine he knew they couldn’t get out of. 

“Welcome home, hyung”

Minhee getting up from the sofá, giving him a hug even if Wonjin is cold from outside was one of his favorite things to watch. “I’m home,” he put the box in the fridge, “Where are the beers?” He took off his coat, watching how Minhee took out the chicken from the microwave.

“In the freezer, I put them there 10 minutes ago”

“Great”

He opened the upper part of the fridge to take them out, hissing at the cold touch. Minhee laughed in the sofa, holding up two forks.

“How was your day, hyung?” Wonjin sat besides him, taking one of them and muttering a small thank you.

“Exhausting. Today’s class at 9 was—” Minhee listened to him thoughtfully, like he always did. Wonjin felt happy enough, cheering with the beers and falling into a comfortable silence after the second can.

Minhee offered himself to go and get the cake, after Wonjin suggested we drank the beer so fast he felt like falling. He sat back in the sofa, the box on top of their table with spoons at both sides. 

“Do you know which day is today?”

“What? So we are celebrating something?”

“Yeah”

“It can’t be your birthday, we celebrated it already two months ago”

“That’s not it, hyung,” Minhee ignored Wonjin’s nagging, opening the box and revealing two slices of cake, “Two?”

Wonjin nodded, taking one spoon and tasting the oreo one, “Yeah, in case you want to eat the strawberry one later”

Minhee rested his head on Wonjin’s shoulder, not looking anymore at his eyes and focusing on the tv in front of them, even if it was turned off.

“Today is the half-a-year anniversary since we met”

He couldn’t see it, but Wonjin sensed Minhee’s little smile in his voice. He never thought Minhee would care about those small things, but it made sense. Because Minhee was caring and always remembered things Wonjin said, dates and small events. Because Minhee couldn’t help but to be grateful for meeting Wonjin. Wonjin felt the same.

“I’m glad Hyeongjun forced me to post that ad”

Minhee giggled, mouth full of cake and cheeks filled with love, “Me too”

And they stood there, side to side, the beers long forgotten in the desk and half of the cake eaten, Minhee biting his inner lip and playing with Wonjin’s fingers.

“Hyung”

It was so soft Wonjin thought he dreamt about it, but Minhee’s head was no longer in his shoulder and  _ those _ eyes were looking at him again.

“Yes?”

Minhee patted his legs, asking Wonjin to sit on top of him  _ again _ . Wonjin’s face reddened, looking again at Minhee’s eyes. Those sparkling eyes that felt like galaxies, the freckles felt like small stars scattered over his cheeks and Wonjin couldn’t say no to the chance of seeing all of them up close. He crawled, and with some help of Minhee’s hands in his hips he managed to be there again. Now that he could see Minhee, he didn’t miss the red that was scattered on his cheeks too, and he couldn’t help but to pinch his cheeks with a bright smile. 

“I love your freckles”

Wonjin got more surprised than Minhee himself, not being aware of how those words escaped his lips, but he did not regret it. Not when Minhee looked like he lost all his confidence, his teeth finding his lip again and his eyes looking anywhere but Wonjin. Wonjin laughed to shake it off, trying to avoid a possible uncomfortable silence. Minhee’s hands stopped holding him, playing with the laces of his hoodie. Except it wasn’t his hoodie.

“I love how my hoodie fits you. I don’t know why it makes me happy when you wear it”

Two seconds. Two seconds and they were looking at each other. Wonjin felt stupid when the butterflies fluttered in his stomach, gulping when Minhee looked again at his lips. He couldn’t get his hopes up. He couldn’t, because what if he poured his heart over Minhee and Minhee just wanted to entertain himself. He wasn’t like that, but  _ what if _ .

He wasn’t shy, just a bit introvert. Wonjin used to take the lead, to be the one who teases his friends and the one who cared about the others; but with Minhee it was different. Minhee turned his world upside down, because it was scary. It was scary how well they fit each other, how comfortable Wonjin felt all exposed and vulnerable straddling Minhee in the couch of their living room, how well Wonjin slept when he had Minhee’s arms over his body or how much he loved to see his smile when he arrived home.

It was scary because Wonjin was in love with his roommate.

“Can I kiss you?”

Hands over his small waist, Minhee’s nose touching with his own. Wonjin got reminded of that night over a month or something ago when Hyeongjun interrupted them. Minhee would have kissed him? Wonjin wished he did, or that he kissed him later at night. His breath hitched in his throat, afraid his voice didn’t sound. He grabbed onto Minhee’s t-shirt, sensing that his chest maybe had a spot in which Wonjin’s small hands fitted too.

“Hyung?”

Greedy. Minhee was so greedy, he always pouted when he couldn’t get what he wanted; but this time he sounded so different. Minhee sounded so insecure, so vulnerable, and Wonjin looked at Minhee’s eyes. It wasn’t the look he gave him that night, or the one Minhee always gave him they they cuddled or slept together. He saw fear in Minhee’s eyes, and Wonjin felt so dumb because all of these wasn’t scary just for him, but for Minhee too.

“Please”

Minhee’s lips felt even better over his lips, and Minhee tasted like chocolate and cream. It was so sweet, so sweet, Wonjin wouldn’t mind if he dies because of that. The kiss was just as sweet, their lips just fitting each other. Wonjin would like to say that he knew it, he knew their lips would fit perfectly just like they fit with each other, because if you thought about it, it made sense right from the start.

Wonjin felt like all his fears dissapeared when he opened his eyes to see Minhee smiling, looking at him and those eyes full of light, learning that he had no reason to be afraid at all. Everything was in its place, and Wonjin never felt this happy before.

His lips found their way to Minhee’s, trying to deepen the kiss. His head was full of Minhee, body completely pressed to his and his hands on his back. Wonjin  _ loved  _ Minhee, and this time he didn’t wish Minhee liked him back, because Minhee was there kissing him back, fighting for the dominance in the kiss. 

“Hyung,” Minhee’s front collided with Wonjin’s, probably more strong than he intended, smiling a little when Wonjin complained. He looked so pretty, pink lips matching those cheeks and the freckles streaming please kiss me, so he did. Minhee giggled a little, finding his way to avoid Wonjin’s head and bury his own on Wonjin’s chest. 

“My hoodie smells like you”

“It’s because I am wearing it”

“I don’t mind you taking the hoodie and not giving it back, but you took my heart too so I hope you can give me yours to, hm, you know, as a payback”

Wonjin laughed, hugging Minhee and resting his chin on his head. He was thankful he couldn’t see Minhee’s face or he would be kissing him again instead of replying.

“Is that your way of asking me out?”

“No, I wanted you to ask me out,” Minhee giggled, lifting up his head slowly and giving Wonjin and eskimo kiss. Wonjin was  _ melting _ at his point. He giggled too, separating a little from him and taking out his phone from the hoodie’s pocket.

“Hyungg, wha—”

Minhee’s phone lightened up in the table, making him look at Wonjin’s face to see a smug smile on it. He hugged Wonjin again, making sure he won’t fall when he reaches for his phone.

**_Hyung ♥_ ** _ (^˵◕ω◕˵^).｡.:*♡ _ **_:_ **

_ I like you soooo so much  _ _ (´♡‿♡`) _

_ Do you want to be my boyfriend, Mini? _

_ (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡ _

Both laughed, Minhee peeking Wonjin’s lips one last time before hugging him.

__

“Yeah. Yeah, I want to. I like you, hyung”

__

“Great. God, I can’t believe you like me too, this… This feels like a dream,” Wonjin rested his head on Minhee’s chest, forcing him to rest his back completely in the sofa, both laying down on it.

__

“But it’s the truth. I like you so much, Wonjin hyung, since the moment I opened your chat to ask you for the apartment, since the moment I opened that door and I saw you looking all cute in that big white t-shirt”

__

“Hmm, you did?” Wonjin moved his hands alongside Minhee’s neck, not missing how his now boyfriend closed his eyes with a satisfied smile. 

__

“Yeah, after all, Hyeongjun wrote that whoever wanted to live with you had to be willing to fall in love with you”

__

“He did what?”

__

Minhee laughed again, moving a little so he could kiss Wonjin again. 

__

Wonjin loved his apartment, he really did, but he loved Minhee more. Minhee and Wonjin, Wonjin and Minhee, and everything made sense; because maybe they were right for each other. Wonjin looked at Minhee who was looking at him with a satisfied smile, both playing with each other’s fingers. 

__

“Hyung”

__

“Yes?”

__

“Can we get a cat?” 

__

“Good idea,” Wonjin muttered, his lips kissing Minhee’s cheeks again, and again, Minhee’s laugh echoing in the room, in their apartment, inside of his chest and burning in his memories. Wonjin felt happy enough knowing that Minhee loved him just in the way he was, and he never felt so grateful to Hyeongjun for putting that stupid ad, whatever was written on it.

__

It was the best thing he ever did. He loved being at _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel really proud and happy at how this turned out dasgadh i'll never shut up about the miniham agenda, i hope you liked this story!! nothing makes me happier than seeing a kudo or a comment, or you can also send me a cc [here](https://curiouscat.me/sihuwuns)! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! ♥ (づ ◕‿◕ )づ


End file.
